


【DV】Like Flower Like Blood

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42
Summary: CP：2代但丁x5代维吉尔；Rate：NC-17；Warming：严重OOC，囚禁，ABO，强迫，mpreg，hurt/comfort，violent scene，blood scene。Summary：但丁新养了一只金丝雀。





	【DV】Like Flower Like Blood

“你新买了个电脑？”  
莫里森一走进事务所，就注意到但丁手边那台闪闪发光的新玩意儿，代表现代高科技的银色键盘，线条流畅的鼠标和反着白光的屏幕，“你居然还有钱买电脑？”  
但丁将专注的视线从电脑屏幕上移开，银灰色的眼珠动了动，扯出一个疏离冷淡的笑容。那一瞬间的神情让莫里森鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，可能是因为那个笑容太不像平常的但丁，但某种意义上说又更接近于但丁的内里。但丁停顿了一会儿，似乎在思考自己的措词。  
“这是必需品。”他最后说，没有在给出进一步的解释，只是再次弯弯嘴角，但是莫里森说不准那笑容是对着他还是对着电脑屏幕。  
“你想买什么是你自己的事。”  
莫里森耸耸肩，连带着今天事务所内挥之不去的诡异感一同甩下。他佯装随意地移开视线，从背后拿出几张委托的单子。  
“这是最近接到的委托，你看看有没有感兴趣的。”  
莫里森犹豫了一下，还是走得离但丁近了一些，方便将手中的资料递给他。他总是不知道该怎么应对这个时候的但丁。危险，喜怒无常，脸上带着笑，心下却是一把上了膛的枪，可今天又有些不一样。怎么个不一样呢？莫里森也说不出。  
他走进但丁，在但丁背后墙壁上的一面镜子中模糊看见了电脑屏幕上的画面。  
电脑屏聚焦在一个穿着黑色风衣的人影上。

 

但丁和维吉尔在做爱。  
或许在维吉尔的角度来看这更像是一场单方面的施虐，至少他身下已经开始渗血的床单是这么说的。他的手掌被无情*刺穿，掌心的血肉蠕动着试图愈合自己，被但丁再一次压下的剑柄撕开。维吉尔闷哼一声，一瞬间看上去想要攻击，蓝色的剑影都已经在但丁的背后凝结，但是在接触到但丁后别的一瞬间消散了。他闭上眼睛，将闷哼和痛呼压在了沉默中，侧头贴在散发着血腥味的床单上，匍匐着，姿态游离在抵抗和顺从之间。  
而但丁撕开了他的马甲，像只野兽一样撕咬住他脊柱。维吉尔的颈部因为这突如其来的疼痛扬起，蓝色刺状鳞片在脊梁上炸开。但丁揪住了在肩胛骨中间的最为细小的鳞片，想象起他拔起这些连接着神经末梢的鳞片时的样子——维吉尔不会再出更多的血，毕竟这些鳞片的根只是埋在皮肤表层，但是与神经末梢切断的一刻会带来世界上最为难熬的疼痛，类似于指甲被拔掉的感觉。  
想必身下的维吉尔也感受到了他的意图，但是还是没有丝毫的动作。他只是睁开眼睛，目光在但丁的脸和他捏住自己鳞片的手上飞速略过，接着就沉默地偏过头摆出一副事不关己的样子。他这种逆来顺受的姿态几乎让但丁已经插在维吉尔穴内的阴茎软掉。但丁自认为不是什么施虐狂，如果猎物没有反抗，他没有兴趣继续这种毫无意义的单方面施暴。  
但丁索然无味地松开了手，倾身贴在维吉尔的耳边。  
”你为什么不反抗？”他用几乎可以称得上是喃嗫地声音说，“你真的是维吉尔吗。”  
在他想象中，维吉尔会因为这种折辱的姿势对他拔刀相向，脸上因为羞耻紧闭双眼，不去看但丁，脸上泛起恶魔血液的红色。而不是像现在这样，既不反抗也不辱骂但丁，脸上带着疼痛和情欲的红晕只是衬着他的姿态更加冷清。于是理所当然的但丁也开始怀疑起眼前这个几天前闲庭漫步走进自己事务所的维吉尔，穿着黑色风衣的维吉尔，会不会只是魔帝的另一个诡计，用来彻底打垮但丁？  
“你是什么？是一个鬼魂，是一个梦？我是疯了吗？我是在梦里吗？我是清醒着吗？”  
所幸但丁刚才说的话终于成功在维吉尔身上激起一点反应。他和但丁一模一样的银色眼珠向后转了转，给了但丁一个眼神，而这个眼神终于让但丁找回了一些熟悉感。他曾经在高塔之上，与维吉尔对峙的时候见过这个眼神，在他表示要阻止维吉尔打开魔界之门的时候见过这个眼神。  
他看向但丁，目光中带着一点探究和疑惑。而但丁紧紧抓住了这种熟悉感。他的性器也终于感受到自己正操着的肉穴是真实存在的，重新精神抖擞起来。于是但丁压住维吉尔腰部，狠狠将鼓胀的性器塞进了肠壁的深处，将Omega用来保护自己分泌出的汁液全部都挤出洞口。他肉眼捕捉到维吉尔身体颤抖了一瞬，喉咙里终于挤出一声喘息，一直稀薄的Omega信息素变得浓厚，像是红灯区妓女的香水一样谄媚地环绕在Alpha身边。  
但丁突然想看着维吉尔的脸。  
他拦住维吉尔的腰将他拉了起来，性器因此在维吉尔体内插得更深。然后他试图将维吉尔翻过身，唯一的阻碍是维吉尔那双过于纤细修长的腿。为了让维吉尔的腿跨过自己缠在自己腰上，但丁掐住了维吉尔右腿的脚踝，将它拉过头顶，于是两个人交合处就湿漉漉地展现在了但丁面前。青筋暴涨的粗长性器将维吉尔穴口的肉撑得发白，沾黏着水光精液和血液，双球和臀尖因为性爱的撞击而发红。维吉尔艰难地向后弓着腰，后穴更加用力地裹紧了正在侵犯着他的性器，一直冷静的脸上露出一点不堪负重的神情。  
现在他们终于有点像缠绵中的情侣。但丁带着点温柔意味地抚摸维吉尔的臀部和大腿，维吉尔的身体比黑骑士的时候多了些肉，因为他这些年生活不错，至少比但丁要好。但丁在之前的施虐中断断续续得从这个维吉尔嘴中逼问出了一点东西，比如他已经与未来的但丁孕育过了两个孩子，比如他留在了但丁的事务所，所以那天才会以那种随意的方式走进Devil May Cry。他说这些的时候但丁一言不发，脑子仿佛浸在黑色的水潭中，心中却想象不出他话语中的场景，更是一刻不停地在维吉尔身上留下更深的伤口。然后在某一刻，维吉尔似乎意识到了什么，停止了他单方面的对话，转而一声不吭。维吉尔的身体还是十分修长，可以说是但丁完美艺术品。但丁一直好奇掐住那精瘦有力的腰，然后掰开那修长的双腿肆意摆弄是一种什么样的感觉。从前他没有机会尝试，现在他可以了。而且这个维吉尔的腿的手感更好了。  
他低下头，用鼻尖顶开维吉尔的藏蓝色马甲，含住了维吉尔的乳头。那颗肉粒被他含在牙齿中间厮磨。但丁发了点狠，将维吉尔乳头周围咬出血来。而维吉尔只是揪住他头顶的头发。于是他转而用戴着黑手套的手撬开维吉尔的牙齿，像玩弄一根死物一样玩弄维吉尔的舌头，缴出咕噜咕噜的水声，让维吉尔的嘴和他下面那张小穴一样不停地流水，流到他的锁骨上。他能看出来维吉尔几次想要对着他的手指咬下去。但是他最终没有。  
于是但丁绝望地发起了最后的挑衅。他直接掐住维吉尔的下颌，强行让他露出自己的Omega腺体，然后狠狠咬了上去，注入自己的信息素。他在上面尝到了自己信息素的味道，自己的信息素悄无声息地融入了进去，就好像什么都没有发生过，只是留下了一个流血的伤口，在但丁牙齿离开后就渐渐愈合。  
但丁盯着那处飞速愈合的伤口，伸手摸了摸，毫不犹豫地用指甲抠进血肉，然后疯狗一样地又咬上去。还夹紧但丁高潮中的维吉尔默默承受下来，肉穴的粘膜在两个人结合处煽情地摩擦着但丁的性器。他上半身瘫软在床单上，似乎是被这场漫长的折磨加性爱折磨得疲惫不堪，流露出了点示弱的姿态。但是他的手却出其不意地拿起被但丁仍在身后的白象牙，柔韧的大腿夹住但丁将他摔在床单上，枪口抵住了但丁的脊椎。  
“别挣扎。”维吉尔垂下头盯着但丁露在被汗打湿的刘海外的眼睛。但丁眨眨眼，撤出一个顽劣的微笑。  
“维吉尔。”他柔和了自己的表情，而下一秒在身旁没被维吉尔压制住的手中冒出红光，试图召唤叛逆。  
“砰。”  
枪响了。维吉尔在但丁试图召唤叛逆的前一秒毫不犹豫地冲着但丁的脊椎开了枪，他甚至没有向后看一眼，双胞胎之间的感应已经让他知道了但丁的行动。艳丽的血花在床单上溅开，覆盖住维吉尔留下的已经发黑了的血迹。维吉尔将冒烟的枪口从伤口处抽离，避免二次伤害。他瞅着但丁的眼神终于起了些波澜，带着些莫名其妙的怜悯，好像他终于读懂了些什么。这让但丁恶心透了。  
这个维吉尔——他盯着维吉尔气管和声带的位置，盯着他的眼睛，想象自己撕开那些脆弱组织和挖出那对漂亮玻璃珠的样子。他突然更加怀念起黑骑士尼禄，或者是穿蓝风衣的未成年的维吉尔，他们只会与他针锋相对，不会用这种眼神看着他，好像操他妈的一个圣人。而但丁心里知道斯巴达兄弟两个没有一个是所谓的圣人，他们都是怪物，在孤独中彷徨的怪物，却因为不同的立场和试图证明自己生存理由的正确性，对唯一一个能够缓解自己孤独的同类痛下杀手。  
但是无论但丁想做什么，他的下肢已经随着自己脊椎的粉碎彻底动弹不得了，至少在他复生之前是这样的。维吉尔并没有再用白象牙做些什么。他把枪扔到一边，摸了摸脖子上还未完全长好的牙印，指尖染上一抹红色。  
“这是回敬。”  
维吉尔的声音和此时已经接近缓和的信息素让但丁想起冰川上流过的一滴雪水，而他的阴茎因为这个他梦寐以求的熟悉声线再次挺立。维吉尔看着那根刚刚撕裂了他身体的性器笑了一下。  
“你还真是……”  
维吉尔在这里停顿了，没有继续说下去，但是但丁已经懂了他的意思。他用目光切割着眼前这个维吉尔，想象着把他从内到外剥开，吃他的肉，喝他的血，这样两个人就能完全融为一体，回归他们在母亲子宫内分开之前的状态。  
一瞬间，这样的想法让但丁内心中的那个一直漏风的空洞被填满了一些。  
维吉尔还坐在他身上，没有移开，黑色风衣的破碎下摆掩饰不住他光裸的臀部。那两团肉丘正蹭在但丁动弹不得的大腿上，即使失去了行动能力，但丁的大腿还是能够感受到维吉尔臀部极佳的触感，和从缝隙之中不断流出来的冰冷精液。他侧过头看着但丁，那种考量的方式让但丁想起以前黑诊所里的医生切开佣兵们的肢体，观察那些病变器官的目光；然后他伸手在床头摸索着什么，这个姿势让维吉尔抬起了他的腰，但丁能够看到他性器后面被操得通红的穴口，和周围凝固了的混着血液的白浊。  
“这是你给我准备的，是吗。”  
维吉尔从床头摸出一个金色项圈，样式十分简单，没有多余的花纹。但丁盯着他手中的项圈，声音沙哑地笑了出来。  
“不是给你——是给维吉尔，那个不知道有没有在爆炸中幸存的维吉尔，那天不知道会从哪里再次跳出来的维吉尔。”  
那个和这个但丁一样破碎的维吉尔。  
维吉尔轻哼一声，显然对他的言下之意了解分明。他没有对但丁的这番言论给予什么评论，而是用蘸着自己和但丁血液的手捧起来了那个项圈，打开它，然后握住但丁的手给自己戴上。他做这个动作的时候垂下了头，后颈折出一个象征着屈服的弧度，姿态像极了古代被迫降为奴隶的贵族，然后那金色的金属片就卡在了他白皙的脖颈上。维吉尔手上的血粘在了上面，绽出一朵血色的花，好像那是本来就在上面的装饰品。  
但丁在维吉尔摸上他的手时就已经开始颤抖。维吉尔这是在做什么？他隐约明白，但是心里翻滚而起的返祖干却被另一种更加病态的忧虑所占据。  
那项圈只是普通的人类做得项圈，没有任何魔力，脆弱的金属只需要维吉尔轻轻一折就能折断。只要维吉尔想要离开，他随时可以扯断脖子上的项圈，转身就此消失，回到他那个未来的完美的家中。  
但丁深呼吸了一口气。  
明明在赐予自己束缚他的权力，却将自己放在了没有稳固实体的水面之上，他想，天底下有比维吉尔更可恶的人吗？

 

维吉尔跨坐在他身上，项圈在脖子上叮当作响，一只手撩开自己敞开马甲的后摆，另一只手撑在但丁地胸膛上上下起伏，用像琴弦一样的大腿线条绞杀但丁。但丁的脊椎还未完全恢复，高高翘起的性器只能等着那紧致潮湿的肉血自动献上自己，将其纳入母体特有的柔软内里，爱抚流水的顶端和鼓胀的青筋。维吉尔全程一直垂眼看着但丁，蓝灰色的瞳孔温温和和的，带着这个但丁还不能理解的感情，已经湿润的睫毛根上反射着阳光的光斑，眼角蔓延开艳丽的蓝鳞。他偶尔蹦出来的煽情喘息与但丁的呼吸交织在一起，一缕掉下来的额发随着律动搔着但丁的眉头。  
他不能射精。因此心理上的快感更是被放大了无数倍，像是一朵朵小烟花在他脑子里炸开。那是维吉尔的呼吸，维吉尔的体温，维吉尔皮肤的触感，他多年来美梦与噩梦的交织。近在眼前，触手可及。包裹他阴茎湿热的穴肉是真实的，在他胸膛上蹭过的发硬乳粒是真实的，扫过他鼻梁的低喘是真实的。  
操。但丁难得在内心骂了一句脏话。操，他想，要是他此刻可以射精，眼前这个在他身上欲求不满的婊子早就被填满，肚子里种上了他的种子。  
在幻想中，他奋力而绝望地向上挺动腰肢。这个时候他恶魔的那半血统终于发挥了作用，下肢感知恢复的一瞬间，他的胯顺着维吉尔坐下的那一刻，更深更重地挺进了一处糜烂之地。那是维吉尔的生殖腔入口。他阴茎的龟头被一圈张开的穴肉包含，温顺地主动按摩起他的性器，同时催情地喷出湿淋淋的汁水。那先天能够拥有的天赋，而是次孕育新生命的证明，在生产过两个孩子后身体学会了的本能。但丁想象着维吉尔大着肚子的样子，感觉刚才盘旋在自己脑后的射精欲望终于被自己的身体回应。  
他一个翻身，将维吉尔笼在身下，看着维吉尔下唇上留下的齿痕。  
“给我个孩子吧，维吉尔。”  
维吉尔眼睛轻飘飘地扫过他，舌尖舔了舔自己嘴唇上的伤口，没有表示赞同也没有表示哦反对。而但丁已经学会这是这个维吉尔表示默认的方式。于是他将自己性器卡在了维吉尔生殖腔的入口，爆发了此生有过的最猛烈的高潮。与此同时，维吉尔夹在但丁腰上的腿将但丁无限地拉向自己，肌肉纹理分明的小腹逐渐鼓了起来，底下装满了生命的种子。

 

那天之后但丁就买了个监视器，代价是事务所内停水了好几天。而现在维吉尔肚子里的孩子已经四个月了。开始鼓胀的乳房和显怀的肚子让他原先带来的藏蓝色马甲和黑色风衣已经不能合身，但丁为他找来了一件白色的丝绸长袍，和当年Eva穿过的样式有点相似，将维吉尔怀孕时的身形勾勒的完美，用他腹部圆润的弧度中和了他眉间的那煞气。  
监视器中的维吉尔披着但丁的外套，半卧在沙发上翻着斯巴达的诗集，手无意识地放在肚子上面抚摸。但丁盯着维吉尔移动的手。其实他对肚子里的生命毫无感觉，只是怀孕的维吉尔和他展现出的脆弱表象让他兴致盎然。  
还有六个月。但丁想，在心里计算着距离那个孩子出生还有多长天。维吉尔拂过肚子的样子让他意识到他的哥哥其实也具备那些Omega潜在的母性，所以在那个孩子出生后，他还可以用那个孩子牵制这个维吉尔一段时间，最好能脱到他让这个维吉尔再次受孕。  
可是这一切都只是但丁的设想。但丁在脑海中浮现出的另一种可能性的时候烦躁地敲了敲桌子。他握住这几天随身携带的阎魔刀，刀柄冰凉的温度给了他许些安慰，但是他心里清楚，只要维吉尔想要走，不需要阎魔刀的传送，他总能找到方法离开。  
他的金丝雀，呆在没上锁的笼子里。  
——END——

彩蛋：  
咖啡：请问但丁先生对于自己调教好了的人妻被别人抢走用了这件事有什么想说的吗？  
5代但丁：……我真是日了我自己了。

Writer's Note：  
上网查了一下，发现男性脊柱损伤后还是可以勃起的，只不过不能射精（莫名好色）。  
*无情是二代但丁的武器之一。  
自己好困，不知道在写什么。


End file.
